


Demons and Warlocks

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Alec is curious about the world from which Nyx and Noct originate so he approaches Nyx with questions.





	Demons and Warlocks

**Author's Note:**

> So after revealing that I have many more ideas for stories I disappear for awhile. Sorry about that. Well, not really, I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction, okay? Anyways, here's the next story featuring Alec and Nyx.

“Nyx, can I talk to you?” Nyx swung his head around from where he’d previously been watching a target range as he flung dagger after dagger to see Alec Lightwood. 

In the week that Nyx and Noct had been at the institute Nyx’d learnt quite a bit about the people living here. He knew that Jace and Clary were preparing to take over the institute and that Simon would leave for hours at a time or even days for something he called recruiting (Nyx felt bad for whoever had to be recruited by Simon; he was just as bad as Prompto. Imagine Prompto recruiting people for the crownsguard. Nyx shivered internally at that. Just the thought was so wrong). 

However, Nyx didn’t really have a feel on Alec. In fact, the two of them hadn’t really talked much, the most a sentence or two when conversing among others. All the times Nyx had seen Alec he’d stood proudly along side his sister and  _ Parabatai _ . Here, though, Alec seemed smaller and less of the shadowhunter he presented to the world. Or, that wasn’t right. Alec seemed less tense somehow; his shoulders looser and his face no longer drawn up in a permanent look of worry. 

“Sure what’s up?” Nyx decided that he’d practised throwing daggers enough for the time being. 

Alec fidgeted with his fingers for a moment as he thought of what he wanted to say, “May I ask you about your world?”

Nyx was shocked. None of the other shadowhunters had really wanted to talk about the world he and Noct came from. While he knew that Noct was grateful for the reprieve, Nyx wished he could share the wonders of their world with someone else for Eos truly was a wonderful world. Nyx awoke from his mental spiel when Alec said dejectedly, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Alec began to walk away when Nyx quickly caught his hand and told him, “I don’t mind.”

Nyx held Alec’s gaze and soon Alec saw that Nyx, like Jace, often beat around the bush but wouldn’t lie about what they said. After that Alec sank down onto the cold training room floor and gestured for Nyx to follow his example. When the two were on the hard ground Nyx asked Alec a single question.

“Why do you want to know about my world?”

A million answers flooded to the surface of Alec’s mind. Anything from simple curiosity to a deep desire to learn more about everything, about their world and the worlds that Magnus knew. Alec said nothing but Nyx was persistent and eventually Alec answered with, “I like learning about demon worlds.”

“So, kid, what’s your question?” 

At that moment Alec realised that he maybe should have thought the whole thing through a little more. Just mustering up the courage to talk to Nyx had been challenging enough but he hadn’t even considered what he wanted to ask in particular. So, he asked the first question that came to his mind, “What do you do?”

Nyx contemplated the question before answering. Even though Alec didn’t live in Eos Nyx was still weary about giving out classified information. In the end, Nyx decided that there was no harm in telling Alec about the KingsGlaive, “I’m a member of the  _ KingsGlaive,  _ We’re a military force under the king of  _ Lucis _ .”

“King of  _ Lucis _ ?” Alec asked. He’d heard about kings and he was sure that either Nyx or Noctis had mentioned  _ Lucis  _ before but he never understood how it all fit together.

“Yeah, so Eos is split into three continents,” Nyx spoke with a thoughtful face, “ _ Lucis, Nifelheim, and Accordo. Lucis  _ is where Noct and I come from and is ruled by a peace loving king who’s country has been at war with  _ Nifelheim  _ for years.”

“I see,” Alec said halfheartedly he didn’t really get it. How could such an advanced country still have a king? And so, to find an answer Alec asked, “Why does your country have a king?”

“Well, the king has the power of the crystal so it’s only natural that they’d be king.” Nyx said, “Pretty sure we’ve had some real messed up ones though.”

“So are you related to the king or something? Since you can use magic..” Alec trailed off, he didn’t want to insult Nyx’s home country or anything but magic being restricted to the royal family seemed unfair.

Nyx, however, only took Alec’s statement with a semblance of mirth.

“I’m no royalty.” He proclaimed, “Just a good for nothing savage from the  _ Galahdian _ wilds.”

Alec didn’t even know what the  _ Galahdian  _ wilds were but he decided that they were most likely a more rural area of  _ Lucis.  _ However, why Nyx, and Noct too, could use magic after he admitted that only the royal family could confused him. When he vocalised his curiosity Nyx rolled an answer off the end of his tongue with ease.

“As a member of the  _ KingsGlaive  _ I’m able to use a portion of the king’s power.” 

That, Alec realised, meant that more than just the king could use magic. All others needed was to be given some magic by the king. However, the  _ KingsGlaive  _ sounded like an elite force so perhaps not so many people were granted access to magic. “But what about the other countries?” The words spewed from Alec’s mouth before he could think them through.

Nyx shrugged his shoulders, “To my knowledge  _ Lucis  _ is the only continent with a crystal that provides magic.”

Alec though that that was horribly unfair. How were the other two continents supposed to prevent  _ Lucis  _ from attacking them? Perhaps  _ Lucis  _ had a peace loving king at the moment but what if the next king was power hungry? Would they raze the other continents to the ground? 

As if he could hear Alec’s thoughts, Nyx answered his unspoken questions, “While  _ Lucis  _ has magical power,  _ Nifelheim  _ has superior technology, more advanced than ours and what your world has, which gives our king a run for his money and that’s why they’ve been at war for so long. As for  _ Accordo _ , well, they have the oracle.”

“Oracle?” Alec knew the word and what an oracle was but he didn’t see how that gave  _ Accordo  _ any power, “What can they do?”

Nyx smirked wide at that, “You have no idea. They’re healers first and foremost I guess, but they are also able to convene with the gods.”

After that, Alec sat immobile on the floor as his brain processed Nyx’s answers to his questions.  _ Eos  _ turned out to be a bit more sophisticated than he’d initially anticipated, but one thing still didn’t connect in his mind. If  _ Eos  _ was a world of demons than why had Nyx never mentioned them? Were they just a constant irritation in his world? Alec had already witnessed Nyx and Noctis make devastatingly quick work of the demons in their path on the few hunts they’d been on. Perhaps all citizens of  _ Eos  _ were used to fighting demons.

With this question in mind he turned to Nyx and asked, “What about demons? When do you encounter them?”

“ _ Daemons?  _ Oh, those buggers only show their ugly faces after dark.” Nyx said, “Most people are fine since they avoid light like the plague.” 

“Really?” When on Earth demons could be active at all times. “Why are they scared of the light?”

“We’re not really sure,” Nyx treaded carefully here when he said, “But there are legends that say our goddess,  _ Eos,  _ who our world is named after is dawn and every morning she chases the demons away.”

When Alec had come to Nyx with questions about his world, Alec did not think that there would be so much lore and so the two odd friends (for by then they were surely friends) chattered on and on about  _ Eos  _ and even began to compare it to Earth. Alec was so swept away that he didn’t even notice the time until his phone beeped with a notification to visit Magnus.

Nyx heard the sound and leaned over to read the notification over Alec’s shoulder. “Is there somewhere you need to be?”

Alec blushed lightly when he admitted that he did have somewhere he needed to go and that he didn’t think their conversation would last so long.

Nyx simply laughed in a way that reminded Alec of Jace and told him, “No matter, Noct knows more about this stuff anyway.”

At that Alec’s mouth set and he responded to Nyx’s self deprecating humour with furry, “Don’t say that. I enjoyed our conversation. I am glad that I chose to approach you.”

Nyx gave Alec a small smile, “Thanks for that, but you don’t need to worry about me it’s just a habit.”

Alec knew that. He knew just how strong the man in front of him was. Even though he needed to go Alec wasn’t quite ready to end their conversation just yet.

“I supposed to visit Magnus,” Alec revealed, “Would you like to come with me?”

“Magnus?” Nyx asked and Alec realised that they’d never formally introduced Nyx or Noctis to Magnus. 

“The warlock we met the other day,” Alec began, “I bet he’d be interested in what you told me.”

“Sure, why not?” Nyx rolled to his feet and extended a hand to Alec. There was a curious sparkle in his eye, “Lead the way.”

Alec lead Nyx out of the institute and onto the streets of New York. After a little while of silence Nyx finally decided to speak up.

“So, what’s with the cat eyes anyway?”

Alec’s head shot up and he looked at Nyx in bewilderment, “You don’t have warlocks on  _ Eos _ ?”

“No?” Nyx said a little unsure, “What are warlocks?”

“Warlocks are half human half demon offspring. They are the only downworlders who are able to use magic.” Alec offered even though Nyx still looked confused. 

“Half demon!? How is that even possible. I don’t think I even want to imagine that.” Nyx shuddered at the mental images.

“I’m not really sure how it happens either,” Alec admitted, “But I do know that most of the time the woman isn’t even aware that a demon impregnated them.”

“So they just believe that they are carrying a normal child?” Nyx shook his head, “That’s messed up.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, “The only thing that differentiates warlocks from normal humans, besides their magic is a mark from their demon parent.”

Nyx thought about that information for a bit before adding his own insight, “So Magnus’s eyes are his?”

Alec nodded, “Some warlock’s marks are much more obvious. I’ve seen some with horns or tails. I even know one with bright blue skin.”

And with that Nyx and Alec’s conversation flowed from one thing to another as they made their way to Magnus’s apartment. They talked about demons on Earth and  _ Eos.  _ They talked about different customs between shadowhunters and the hunters of  _ Eos.  _ All too soon they found themselves at Magnus’s apartment. 

Alec made his way to the apartment where Magnus waited for him. The moment that Alec opened the door Magnus threw his arms around the dark haired, blue eyed boy before him. They kissed passionately, long and deep before Alec remembered that Nyx was still standing out in the doorway behind them.

Slowly, all top slowly, Alec turned to Nyx. The two of them hadn’t talked about homosexuality in their talks; it had never come up and now Alec worried about how his new friend would take this sudden throw into something that may not be a thing in his world. However, Nyx had a shit eating grin on his face when Alec turned to face him.

“Oh my,” Magnus said, “I didn’t know that you’d brought a guest, Alexander.”

“Hey, the name’s Nyx and you’re Magnus,” Nyx’s smile reminded Alec of Jace right before he said something stupid. Alec hoped that what Nyx said next wouldn’t be too bad.

“Was starting to wonder if there were any gays here.”

  
Never mind.


End file.
